Sinful Pleasure
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Believing him to be dense as a doorknob, Relena has had it with Heero. But is he truly that blind of her feelings for him or...[LEMON]


**Sinful Pleasure**

Written By: LC

Disc.: Don't Own the lovelies, but are fun to play with .

Rated: M+ (LEMON)

Summary: Relena can't take it anymore with Heero's denseness toward her feelings. Or is he truly dense?

* * *

**Dedicated to all the 1xR Lovers Out there!**

* * *

It could have taken her a million years to understand the man sitting across from her. With a swift kick to the groin, he'd have flinched but not fell to the ground like any ordinary man. Yes, Relena knew he was just that. An ordinary man. Who happened to be pissing her off by ignoring her, again.

So what if he had work to do? They both always had work to do. It never changed.

And that was exactly what they both needed. Change.

Sighing, Relena ran a hand through her sandy locks before glaring up from her paper at him. He sat, wearing a pair of black low rise jeans and a v-cut green t-shirt. And be damned if she felt hotter than usual in her office by his company.

Screw world peace.

Throwing the papers down against the mahogany desk, Relena silently screamed to herself before stomping out of her office. She needed some air and space…from him.

Apparently not realizing this requirement, the critically acclaimed perfect soldier followed after the blonde, leaving behind all the things that seemed to matter to him.

Too bad, no one ever noticed his glances toward the very same blonde he chased after. They would have all realized his job was just a façade to hide behind as he watched over her. Relena of all people however should have seen this cover up in an instant. Yet, she was the farthest from the truth than everyone they both knew.

Relena wanted nothing more than to put distance between her and the man that always seemed to make her sweat when it was below freezing outside. She needed away.

Jumping on the elevator, she turned to push the lobby button only to find two cobalt eyes glaring at her for leaving without giving a notice. Only this time instead of shyly bowing her head down with an apologetic stuttering, Relena glared straight back before jabbing the button, the doors closing shut in his face.

Ha! He deserved it, that bastard. Relena laughed to herself as she rested her body against the cool metal handle rail behind her. Maybe she should head over toward that café that just opened up on the corner a few blocks away. Just the thought of a mocha cappuccino with whipped cream and tasty beignets on the side made her squeal with delight.

As the elevator door chimed at its destined arrival, Relena's smile faded quickly into a stunned look of confusion when the doors opened to the lobby. There, nearly drenched in sweat, was her bodyguard, glaring at her with the most venomous scowl known in history to come from this Heero Yuy. Her hot cup of cappuccino and beignets suddenly felt like a distant fantasy of hers.

This time she couldn't help but stutter in confusion. "Wh-what are you doing all the way down here?!" Relena squeaked but was shut up without a moment's notice when Heero pushed into the elevator and hit a button. She couldn't see what he had hit, but the doors closed and it was enough to signal for her to yell at him. And that she did as her hand went to send the elevator doors to open for an escape. Her hand was caught before she could touch the round key.

"Not this time Relena." It was more of a cocky attitude than the usual monotone voice that sent a strange feeling down into the pit of her stomach. Cocking an eyebrow up at him, she pulled her hand back forcefully before backing up into the railing.

That was a mistake. She had cornered herself without anyone's help. Just friggin' peachy!

"Why did you take off?" Heero asked his voice low and casual like he never ran down the steps.

"Why did you run down twenty-four floors," Relena shot back as her hand clamped onto the rail with a death grip, her knuckles already turning pale white.

"You didn't answer my question," he ground out.

"And you didn't answer mine. As far as I'm concerned were even." Relena turned her head with an 'hmph' and didn't glance his way.

Heero reached his hand back and the motion of the elevator halted in a violent jolt.

"What did you do?" Relena turned her head and tried to see where he had hit on the control panel. He blocked her view. How…unlike him.

"Were even remember?" He said as he leaned against the other side of the elevator walls.

If there were ever a time for a witty comment, Relena didn't have the ability to come up with one that could attack his comment intelligently.

"Fine! Be a jerk!" Instead, she shouted and stuck her tongue at him like a child. Internally she cringed at her behavior. 'Smooth one Rel, while you're at it, tell him he has cooties and he's not allowed in your club house.'

Ignoring her internal rant at her immaturity, Relena tried to brush passed the solid structure of a man and aimed her attention to the control panel of the elevator. He may have been right about even, but that meant neither would answer the question directed to them. Being stuck in an elevator with Mr. I Jog Twenty-Four floors without a problem was not part of it.

Again her hand was blocked.

"What the hell, Heero! Let me off!" Her rage swam over her like a wave surpassing even her rational thoughts. This man wasn't acting normal-well usual.

And she didn't wish to find something else out.

Her mind halted.

Didn't she just storm out because he was acting his usual self?

Her brow furrowed as she concentrated on her thoughts. Never noticing the hand that once blocked her from the control panel was inching closer to her waist.

"Heero, come on I have a ton of things to get done." Relena whispered as her tone sounded some what hurt and depressed. Her answer was a hand wrapped tightly around her petite waist and pulled to the toned body of a God. Well she thought so anyway.

"Heero?" She couldn't help as her voice squeaked out like a little mouse that had been caught in a mouse trap. "What are you doing?"

"No comment." He growled as his lips locked onto her jaw line, suckling at the skin that flushed every color red from his ministrations.

Again it seemed Relena had lost her ability to speak without stumbling over her words in incoherent rambling. She wanted to know why he was doing this all of a sudden. Was it because of her own odd behavior? Or maybe he always felt this way to her. It could be he was just truly horny and wanted to get off with anyone that had two legs…then again that didn't seem likely. There were plenty of women who hit on him, and to her happiness he'd passed up like they were nothing more than coffee breaks. She wanted to know why. It just seemed so sudden. His teeth nibbled against her earlobe and all thoughts flew out the window with only one question in her mind. Dear God where did he learn to do that?

Even though she was fine minutes before, her legs suddenly felt like lead. They wanted to give out on her as Heero leaned his body against hers, the arch of her back pressed firmly against the wall of the elevator as her hands tightened on Heero's shirt.

It felt too good to be true.

Yes, it had to be a dream for Heero to be doing this to her. Relena blinked. But the scene didn't change and she was wide awake. Her eyes fell to the messy chocolate colored hair that mused up against her neck, tickling her as a nip pressed against her jaw line making her body tingle all over. God, how did he know how to do such torturous things? Sure he was a soldier and torture was in the package but sexual torture? She couldn't see this man with leather and whip. Her nipples grew hard.

'Oh God Relena, just stop while you're ahead will ya?' Her mind snapped as she tilted her head, giving Heero more access to skin along her collarbone and shoulder. It felt so different then from what she imagined. Possibly even better and more enticing than what she wanted to feel in her wildest fantasies. Two soft trails of fingertips halted her mind. Slipping passed her blouse; they swooped toward the top of a swollen breast that needed attention.

Relena sucked the hot air of the elevator through her teeth while her mind was high with fever. All her senses could pick up vibrate musky sexual frustration with in the confines of the space. It was suffocating and yet erotic all at the same time and it was enough to leave her bewildered with excitement and anxiousness. She could feel the swirls he made around her areola while he nipped the sides of her neck, sending her fighting for air.

"Heero, what are you-you doing?" A moan fought to come among the noises filtered within the room as Relena's knees started to buckle. "Oh God!" It was something that even she couldn't fight or the perfect soldier as her arms locked behind his neck, her fingers swimming through lushes chocolate tresses.

Everything unfocused beneath hazed eyes as the tides of lust overcame them both. Heero grunted with frustration when he couldn't taste more of woman's flesh and ripped her blouse open down past her belly button. The cold air hitting across hot bothered skin made her seethe until she felt two lips brushing against her abdomen and just below her belly button.

Just as she stood, Relena could feel her body trying to give out on her. Her eyes slowly watched as Heero dropped to one knee in front of her. Air suddenly wasn't going to be a necessity.

The palm of his hand smoothed down her pearl skin before he pushed two fingers beneath her skirt to her wet folds waiting for him. Brushing past the now soaked panties, Heero allowed his middle finger to slip slightly in her entrance, making a much teased politician groan in agony.

Dark tresses of blonde hair spilled about her face as her head fell backward; Heero smirked before slipping his finger beneath her folds and pinched the nub just above along with his thumb hovering about the slit. His smirk widened when he heard the woman moan his name in ragged breathes of lust.

This woman was so easy to toy with, so easy to tease and yet she seemed to be the master mind behind teasing for these past three years of knowing one another. All the curtsey dancing balls they went to every single paper pushing meeting with everyone and anyone that felt they had something to say to the Vice Foreign Minister, she drove him mad with something he never knew he craved so badly. His eyes would drift to her lips as they parted, licking them with that little pink tongue that seemed to tease him all on its own as she started speak again. Sometimes he never heard words, just watched the rise and fall of her sculpted chest as his body lit on fire. She was definitely a vixen. A goddess watching with mischievous eyes, teasing a mortal with the wine of Dionysus that no man should ever allow pass his lips.

She was a maddening woman that had no bounds of torturing him with her swift movements around him. From the flick of her wrist as she threw about her sun golden hair to the beautiful ocean blue eyes that never seemed to stop storming over with passion. She must have been desire incarnate.

His fingers continued to pump into her as fluid flowed down his hand. Her body was arched now, her chest pushing out to show her taut nipples that screamed for more attention. He growled when he felt the tight of his pants becoming unbearably painful. This woman was going to pay for all those teases in the conferences rooms and the sweet yet seductive smiles she threw at him during balls and banquets.

Thrusting his fingers into her one last time, he waited for her orgasm as he pulled out. Within seconds her panties were down on the elevator floor as Heero's large bulge pressed firmly against her entrance. He was trying her patience that was for sure. Relena's mind slowly started to get that hidden message within his movements. He slammed his hips against her entrance making her scream for penetration. Still clothed in his pants, the friction between the jeans and her hot and waiting core was becoming too much. She needed him inside her…immediately.

If it was an impulse or instinct, Relena really didn't know nor did she truly care as she attacked the fly of his jeans, halting his thrusts. "Enough teasing or your going to be sooo sorry once we got off this elevator-" Heero's lips crashed to hers as she finally allowed his cock to slip past the material boundaries.

"If we get out of here," he mumbled against her lips causing Relena's eyes to widen before feeling the tip of his head slip closer into her entrance.

"Oh God," Relena squeezed his shoulders, before inching herself closer to him. It was becoming annoying and she was getting worse by the second. If she didn't get that needed release soon she was going to explode…though she would really like to explode in the good way. "Heero, I meant that promise." She breathed as Heero picked her legs up to wrap around his waist.

"Relena-" Heero's voice called to her and her eyes snapped to his before he crushed his lips to hers again as her tongue sought entrance into his mouth. Just as she finally managed to find it and start nibbling Heero slammed his hips into hers, filling her to the hilt of his warm throbbing member.

Ripping her mouth away as she couldn't help but gasp, Heero grunted, trying not to move so much as she adjusted. He was no fool of the woman anatomy and what happened. He was her first. Heero smirked as he watched the contours of her face as she started to rock against him.

And he would be her only.

Each thrust felt like a lifeline, every gasp felt like the only oxygen in their lungs. Relena arched her back, making Heero snag her toying nipples between his teeth. That was all she needed as her muscles squeezed tightly over him, milking him dry.

"OHMYGODHEERO!"

"God you're so good." Grunting, Heero finally allowed himself release as Relena let go on her second ride of the wave.

Minutes passed by until, the throbbing of his cock slowed…that was until Relena clenched him with an iron grip. "Heero…I did promise you."

Attacking his lips, Relena slipped her hand down to where they were connected and pressed firmly against the bond. "Make me scream Heero." Relena continued to thrust back and forth as Heero came up, making her toes curl.

Their eyes connected, he saw the raging ocean that foamed over. Relena squeezed more times as Heero slammed in as deep as he could go, knocking the wind out of both of them.

"Good God that felt great." Relena panted. They both chuckled as tears of sweat graced upon their skin.

"Hm. It would feel better in a bed you know." Heero murmured as Relena giggled while he nibbled her neck.

"How about an office?"

Heero pulled back from tasting her neck to cock an eyebrow at her. "Aren't we impatient?"

"Three years…I think impatience is quite the opposite of how _we_ are."

Heero smirked. "I see."

Relena eased her body down from his, pulling her clothing back. She thought of the underwear but knew it would be fruitless to even put them on now. Instead, she bundled them into her hand until Heero snatched them away and stuffed them in his pocket. She giggled.

"So when exactly do you want this office meeting of ours?" Heero questioned as he zipped his fly up until a hand halted him.

"Oh quite soon Heero Yuy. You see this meeting happens to be a very important meeting which cannot be missed. It would offend the guests and host."

"Oh and what exactly is this meeting pertaining to."

Relena's eyebrow rose this time. "For restraining the Vice Foreign Minister from having her beignets pal."

She squeaked as he attacked her with kisses. Maybe this change would be oh so much better.

The button for the elevator door lit up as the couple ascended back up toward the office that had been abandoned.

fin


End file.
